Forever
by Leanna
Summary: The new year begins with heartache. Lily & Sirius. Oneshot. Please RR!


**A/N:** I'm revamping my older fics, getting rid of typos, and the like. This ficlet was written for a New Year's writing contest.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Rating:** K+

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"We can't do this anymore." Sirius Black said with a sigh.

He was seated on top of a good sized boulder near the lake on the grounds of the Hogwarts academy. He removed a bottle of firewhiskey from the lining of his cloak and took a swig before quickly replacing it and stuffing his hands back inside of his pockets, his breath clearly visible in the cool winter air. A pretty redhead sat next to him, staring out at the ice covered lake as she absentmindedly fiddled with the chain that hung around her neck.

She turned to him as he spoke and gave him a small smile.

"You always say that." She informed him. "Yet, here we are."

Sirius shook his head.

"I mean it this time, though." He assured her. "I made it my New Year's resolution, so it's all official."

His words were joking, but his eyes told a different story. He really wanted to end it.

"Look," he continued when she remained silent, "you don't know how much I wish this could be something more. But you know as well as I do that it can't. It's killing me Lily, having to lie to James. I'm haunted by the idea of him finding out. I can't do it anymore."

"I know it's hard, but –" Lily began, but Sirius cut her off.

"He bought a ring, okay?" Before she could begin to absorb the shock of this statement, Sirius continued, "I know I probably shouldn't have said anything, but I need you to understand how serious this whole situation is getting. He's going to propose before graduation – that's how much he loves you. And you love him too, I know you do. This whole thing is stupid, me and you. It has to stop."

When Sirius finished his speech, Lily didn't answer right away, still trying to process the fact that her boyfriend was planning to propose. As she contemplated her mixed emotions, it began to snow.

"You're right." She said finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

But suddenly, she drew out her wand. She muttered something under her breath and the snow ceased to fall. Instead, it began to rain rose petals.

"Remember that first day in Hogsmeade?" She asked.

Sirius remembered all too clearly. Lily had been so excited to show him the new spell that she had broken the rules and used magic at Hogsmeade. It wasn't the only line that had been crossed that day.

"I have a bleary memory." He told her lightly, but his voice was uneven.

They sat like that in silence for a while, the rose petals falling all around them. But after a moment, Lily took up her wand again and said the counterspell. As the petals turned back into snow, Sirius turned towards Lily to discover that she was crying.

"I never meant things to go this far." She said, her voice breaking. "It all just happened so quickly."

"I know." He said soothingly, wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "But we'll start the new year fresh, okay? It'll be like these last few months never happened."

"Is he really going to propose?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He showed me the ring this morning." Sirius confirmed.

"I'm such a fool." Lily berated herself.

"We're both fools." Sirius corrected her.

Lily slowly drew her hand up to her throat, to the necklace she had been fiddling with earlier. She undid the clasp, and the thin chain pooled into her palm.

Sirius removed his arm from Lily's shoulders and stared at the chain. Seeing the obvious pain in his eyes made Lily choke back a sob.

"Take it." She pleaded. "If you take it, then it'll really be over."

Almost as if in slow motion, Sirius reached out and took the necklace. Lily immediately stood up and made as if to leave, but she stopped suddenly and turned back towards Sirius. She looked as if she half expected to find traces of blood in the snow, from where she had ripped out his heart.

"Happy New Year, Sirius." She said, her eyes telling him all the things she couldn't say.

With one last glance, she finally turned around and walked back up the newly white path that led back to the castle.

"Happy New Year." Sirius whispered, fingering the returned necklace.

After a moment, he got up and followed Lily to the castle, leaving the necklace behind in the snow.

The silver chain glittered in the moonlight. The intricate charm held only a single word: _Forever_.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The end. Please review!


End file.
